Temporal Slip
by Bravely Hungry
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. The Allies lost and Obito has placed the entire world under the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Naruto has a final desperate gambit: to throw himself eight decades in the past to set things right. But even the best of plans has its flaws. Now tasked with a quest to regather the Rikudou Sennin's artifacts, Naruto must save the past to protect the future
1. Chapter I: A Wrinkle in Time

**Hello all. Here is the completed version of chapter one. I used to call chapters "Chappies," but after watching "Chappie" I suddenly don't feel like referring to chapters as "Chappies" anymore…**

 **Just to clarify, this will** _ **not**_ **be a rehash of canon. In this world, the "canon" Bravely Default was the written history leading up to Naruto. So by sending himself back in time, Naruto has completely altered history, or in this case "canon." The theory behind this story is a little complex and it has turned this story into more of an AU than a simple crossover. But here's a brief explanation.**

 **The four crystals (fire, water, earth, and wind) used to be one, but about two millennia before the events of BD, a Sage split the so-called "Proto-crystal" (which will later become the Juubi) into four. Several millennia latter, the Rikudou Sennin defeated his mother, the pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, who abused the powers of the crystals. He sealed the crystals in himself and became the first Jinchuriki of the Crystals. When the Sage died, he split the crystals into nine distinct beings, which he named the Biju. The biju took different characteristics from the crystals and the strongest (Kurama) essentially _was_ the crystal of fire. And that's about it. For now…**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, it took about a week to produce.**

* * *

Hidden deep within the snowy mountains of Kumo stood a small shelter. Placed near the edge of a cliff, the shelter had a perfect view of approaching snowstorms. It housed a single room with a single bed and twice the number of ovens. Two unassuming pots tucked away in a far corner of the room, stood guard over a trap door that covered an underground hall. The narrow hall stretched for a quarter hour in chilling darkness before spilling into a private chamber. It hung over the jagged crags based around the foot of a sheer cliff. The chamber was a simple construct of stone; it had no windows and a single hole that served as the chamber's sole entrance. Its girth measured three men placed end to end, and its ceiling rose two off the stone floor. A circle of symbols lay around the center of the floor and above the hole. The elegance in which they were carved reveals the results of several years of meticulous drafting. In the center of the circle, sat a young Sage, weary beyond his years. He grew the blondest of hairs that, despite entire bottles of hair gel, could never be tame. His cheeks were soft and fair with six whisker-like birthmarks—three on each side. The blonde clothed himself with an orange jumpsuit over which he wore a full-length white cloak. Six magatama bordered an abnormally large collar that tickled his chin whenever he moved. Beneath the collars sat another six magatama strung together to form a rather manly necklace. Six, Six, Six, a rather auspicious number… Nine magatama formed a three-by-three grid on the back of his cloak; apparently the Sages were fans of Sudoku. A black shakujo lay across his lap. It possessed six rings that looped around a circular head and a large crescent around the bottom end of the staff.

The blonde slowly flexed his hands and with a shout, clasped them firmly above his chest. "Fuin!" The room flashed a brilliant light as various symbols ran across the floor and up the wall. Intricate curves weaved in and out of the glowing symbols, forming a complex system of eight concentric rings. The room dimmed to a soft glow as the system spun slowly in alternating directions. Encapsulating the weary man, a shining hemisphere rose from the stone floor. It seemed all was proceeding as planned. Safe within the dome, the blonde slouched forward in relief. Only a moment passed before he felt something _wrong_ : something _very wrong. "I sense something; a presence I've not felt since…"_ His eyes snapped open revealing the purple orbs of a true Sage.

"Oh my, my, what a _great_ surprise."

"Obito Uchiha. It seems you've finally found me."

The masked man chuckled merrily. "Oh trust me young Namikaze, I have always known of your whereabouts. Those pots _were_ rather tricky I must say. It simply took time to identify a flaw in this plans and even longer to develop the proper… countermeasures for this little 'project' of yours." Obito paused to savor Naruto's horrified expression. Obito could barely contain his malicious glee. He spent four years waiting for this bumbling buffoon to make this final gambit: four _long_ years. And now his patience has finally paid off. Oh, how he loved crushing hopes and dreams. "Space-time Fuinjutsu is _such_ a fussy topic." The Uchiha couldn't help but mock the foolish boy, "It takes the user's highest level of focus and concentration, as I'm sure you know. To disturb the user, or their seals for that matter, would most certainly proved disastrous. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto Namikaze?" How Obito _hated_ that name. He utterly _despised_ that word along with its accursed progenitor, _Minato Namikaze._ Just thinking of him left a bitter taste on the Uchiha's tongue. And now was the time to purge this world of the Namikaze. Nothing will stand in his way.

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the man blocking the chamber's sole exit. "Shut it and cut to the chase _Uchiha._ " He spat, his words laced with harsh venom. Perhaps four years of solitude with the Kyuubi were beginning to change him. _"I need to stop teasing Kurama. At this rate, I'll become a shriveled old prune."_ Naruto thought to himself. "What do you want?" Obtio gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh my Naruto, the legendary Rinnegan. I am thoroughly shocked by your new ability." Of course Obito knew of the Namikaze's eyes. He spent every moment quietly observing every movement the blonde made. He even knew his sleep and urination cycle. One could never be too cautious… "And to think I only came here to talk with you. Was that too much to ask for?" He quickly answered before the blonde could reply, "Oh I am so sorry I asked so much of you. And here you tried your very best for little ole' me. I simply _must_ repay your hospitality…" Obito began to laugh with crazed joy as he withdrew a slip of paper from his pocket and slapped it over the large symbol engraved in the wall above him. "With this!" The seals began to hum and glow a menacing red causing the rings to spin around sporadically. "And because you can't leave your spellbound circle, there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock,

"No! You fool! Space-time Fuinjutsu is forbidden for a reason! There's no telling what could happen if one mistake was made! This could tear the very fabric of the universe to shreds!" Obito Continued to laugh,

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. I have carefully analyzed your seals _Namikaze_." Yuck, _Namikaze,_ "Do you really think I would simply allow you to create a time machine unobserved?" Obito chuckled at the absurdity of the question. What fool would leave his enemy unmonitored? Even that ancient fool, Ouroboros, left that ditzy fairy with the Vestal of Wind. "I know every detail in your little plan boy. Each ring will send you exactly a decade in the past. You plan to throw yourself to the time of Konoha's founding, correct?" He grinned as the Namikaze—no the _boy_ , growled in anger. Raising his arm, Obito gestured to the slip of paper above him, "And the matrix beneath my seal is responsible for calculation and assigning the correct number of years to each ring. By interrupting the flow of chakra, I am able to alter the matrix to send you eight _millennia_ into the past! And in addition, my seal will scatter the Rikudou Sennin's _precious_ artifacts across the ancient world. I wonder how well you'll fight without his _amazing_ powers? It's too bad I can't rid you of those eyes of yours." He laughed with glee, "Your fate is sealed!" The _boy's_ face contorted with anger, something Obito not so secretly enjoyed. The room began to shake violently causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"Why? Don't you see what you're doing?" Naruto couldn't believe the ideals of the crazed man. Peace can never be obtained with a simple illusion. And it most certainly can't bring back the departed. "This 'peace' you believe in is only temporary! It's not _true_ peace. You can always trick others into believing one thing or another, but you can _never_ trick yourself. Rin is still dead and she always will be. This Rin will never be real! She's just as fake as your 'peace' is! And deep down, you know this! Deep down, you know that Rin—Rin is gone! You're just lying to yourself!" Obito could feel his control slipping with every word that came from the boy's cursed lips. The blonde was right; Rin was dead. For the first time in many years, Obito began to question himself. What was he doing…? Would Rin want this? She had always wanted what made him happy, and was this it? No, this wouldn't make her happy. Rin wanted what made him happy so they could become closer as friends: as a _team._ She wanted what made the team closer as a unit: what made _Kakashi_ closer to her. She wanted to become close with _Kakashi_. She _wanted_ Kakashi, not Obito. Naruto was right. _This_ Rin is dead, buthisRin— _his_ Rin will love _him_ and _only_ him. This had to be done in order for Rin to see the truth—to see him. "Obito, I know it hurts, but join me, and together we can make a better place Rin would love. Just forgive yourself." Naruto knew he didn't have much time. He watched as the seals peeled from the floor and wall. "Obito! We don't have much time! You can still fix this mess: together." No… _never._ Naruto wasn't right. The boy was wrong—dead wrong.

The Uchiha began to chuckle. A moment passed before his chuckle transformed into a twisted guffaw. "What would you know of love, demon?" It was the brat's kind that killed Rin. It was only fitting for him to use them to bring her back. "You have never known love! You never had a family and you never had to witness the death of your lover! Rin, if only you knew what I did for you. Then you'd love me more than that damn Hatake."

 _"He's lost it."_ Naruto concluded, _"His love tore his sanity to shreds…"_ How tragic. Naruto almost felt bad for the guy… The glowing symbols danced around the blonde, spinning and bobbing wildly.

"You are currently on a one way trip to the ancient continent of Einsberg. Rin always talked about visiting the cities of old. I think you'd love it there boy!" The rings burst with light while Naruto's figure faded in and out of existence. It was happening. Naruto could feel his consciousness slip away as his body was thrown into the past. He grasped the Sage's shakujo firmly. It guided him to the artifacts one: it could do it again. His vision slowly faded to black and before long, all he could process was Obito's crazed laughter.

And then…

 **Silence** …

* * *

"Quick! Protect the crystal! We mustn't let the Vestal's sacrifice be in vain!" Several women ran about, scrambling to salvage whatever scripture they could find. Spells and arrows butchered countless acolytes as they whizzed across the hall. "Leave them! Our texts will mean nothing if these _crusaders_ get their hands on the Crystal of Fire! Remember Lady Vestal's sacrifice! Remember the—" The acolyte's pleas were cut short when she cried out in pain. She looked down to see a glowing sword exit her chest. Her eyes widened with horror as the offender quickly withdrew his blade, shredding her aorta to pieces. Blood poured from both wounds while her heart pumped in a feeble attempt to survive. The spell fencer quickly grabbed the acolyte by her hair and threw her to the ground, instantly crushing her spinal column. The fencer took morbid satisfaction as the whore drowned in her own blood and tears. The bitch deserved it. Kneeling down he drew a dagger and raised his arm, prepared to strike.

"Remember the Vestal…" Bah, what nonsense. With several swift stabs, he repeatedly buried his dagger deep within her skull sending blood in every direction. "Remember what? You witch! How about _you_ remember the hundreds of dying Eternians in our homeland. Every single one of your acolytes is corrupted!" The man removed his gloves and threw them over her body. _"I want to feel this with my bare hands."_ Then gingerly, almost caringly, he wrapped his fingers around her right eye before savagely tearing it from its socket, severing her optical nerves. The brute turned his hand, observing the red eye with curiosity, juggling the idea that it saw the world from a different perspective than his. He casually shrugged and crushed it in his grasp, coating his hands with blood and intraocular fluid. The sword fencer relished ehe feeling of humor trailing down his wrist. A soft gasp caught his attention. Throwing the eye sack aside, the fencer turned and spotted a shaking brunette hiding behind two large doors. He sheathed his blade before picking up the mutilated corpse. The fencer turned and tossed the body in the teen's direction. The acolyte's skull split upon impact, coating the floor with blood and particles of brain matter. Her bloodstained hair curtained the body. The brunette fell to her knees and crawled to the corpse, sobbing the entire way. Her anguished wailing pleased the man.

"Anya, please! Let it be a dream!" She brushed the body's hair aside before vomiting over the corpse. The acolyte's face was mutilated beyond recognition. The man had viciously torn her face apart. Her jaw hung open, held in place by broken strands of ligament. There was nothing left except the remains of a nose and a single red eye. Bile filled the girl's throat before she wretched all over herself. Her young mind collapsed with shock as she pitched back and landed in the mixture of blood, bile, and carnage. The spell fencer barked with laughter. What a foolish girl. Before the man could finish the job, an older woman rushed into the grand hall and scooped up the girl in her arms. She rushed for the grand doors, hoping to catch the man off guard. Her hopes were crushed before she even made a foot towards her goal. The man suddenly appeared in front of her and smashed a fist into her gut. Blood flew from her mouth as she stumbled back in surprise, dropping the teen. He grinned laced with malice.

"What's your name girl?" The bitch stood firm, glaring defiantly at him.

"Mimiko."

"Well Mimitoe, where do you think you're going?" He asked, amused by Nikumo's act of bravery, "I won't let anyone spoil my day. Not even a pretty girl like you, Mistletoe." The escape of one or two shrine maidens could hardly ruin his day, in fact, his day couldn't have gone any better. The mission to capture the Temple of Fire has so far been a success and no one could stop him. _"I'll definitely be promoted for this."_ The fencer's moment of victory was ruined as a knight dashed into the chamber.

"Commander Cody!" He reported with a salute, "The Crystal of Fire is spiraling out of control." Well, that wasn't right. "Its energy levels are fluctuating rapidly. The assigned scientists were unable to diagnose the problem, but they say it appears that something is trying to escape the crystal! Please follow me!" Cody has seen many things during his career as a protector of Enternia. He was present during the Grand Marshal's wedding and served as his bodyguard during the ceremony. Cody even bore witness to a surprisingly amusing Grand Marshal, as he coward in fear during the birth of his goddaughter, Edea. But nothing could prepare him for what was before him. The floating crystal thrummed sporadically sending a red pulse throughout the temple. The vibrations shattered windows as it spilled into the outer chambers. Several cracks ran along the crystal's surface, threatening to split it in two. The Commander ushered Mimiko towards the crystal.

"You're up, Nemo! What are you waiting for: A formal invitation? Fix the damn rock!" Suddenly the chamber began to shake violently. A harsh glow leaked from the cracks while the crystal spun at an intense speed.

Mimiko gasped in terror, "It's too late!" The crystal burst with a deafening explosion, hurling the inner sanctum into the air. Shards of rock and crystal rained from the sky, killing indiscriminately. Mimiko fell to the ground, her body riddled with pieces of the very crystal she sought to protect. She chuckled bitterly at the irony of the situation and sighed, her final words lost to the wind as a falling crystal crushed her skull.


	2. Chapter II: A Slip in Time

Everything looked…weird… like he was staring through a thick sheet of glass. Hell, everything _felt_ weird. Surrounded by red liquid, Naruto was surprised he hadn't drowned. His first instinct was to check his surroundings but he couldn't move. Naruto wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, he could probably carry a tailed beast two miles before collapsing in exhaustion, but this wasn't a matter of physical strength. It was more than that. He felt like he was a puppet without chakra strings. Naruto watched through the glass as scenes played before him at high speeds. It reminded him of a certain type of movie…a time lapse? Cloaked figures ran about in a semi-orderly fashion, only to stop when a small girl, clasping her hands, knelt before him. The vision suddenly slowed as the girl caringly, almost lovingly, prayed at his feet. Light rose from a chasm beneath him, filling his body with a warm sensation—it brought him peace. Time resumed its fast pace as she rose to her feet and briskly walked away.

Naruto was never a religious person (his encounters with Hidan had left him scarred), but he knew this was a religious event. The vision would periodically repeat itself with lengths of inactivity between each occasion, and eventually the girl was replaced with an older woman. And while the girl still prayed every so often, it wasn't as consistent as Naruto hoped it to be. Though he found her growth amusing. The blond watched as she struggled through puberty, complaining between bits of prayer. He noticed her unique tendency to describe men as "unacceptable," something that left him feeling quite uncomfortable. Then suddenly, soldiers burst into the room killing indiscriminately, and the prayer-girl fled and vanished from sight.

Naruto could feel his anger grow with every worshiper they killed. It was like their souls were a part of his. One man stood above the death and carnage laughing as bodies tumbled into the abyss. For the first time in years, Naruto felt truly powerless. How could these people slaughter fellow humans out of cold blood? All these people have a family, and those families will have to live their lives asking themselves a question that no one should ever ask—what if? Something within the blonde snapped. He screamed with agony as fluid and dissolved oxygen forcibly entered his body and filled his lungs with air. His feeling of powerlessness was replaced with a feeling of _absolute power_. The power to avenge. The power to _kill…_ Naruto raised his arms and began to wield this new found power. His inner comrade stumbled with panic.

" **Naruto!"**

Unable to hear the fox, Naruto swiftly clapped his hands together. The glass exploded, sending shards of glass into the air.

" **Naruto snap out of it!"**

Still clouded by anger, Naruto clenched his fists shooting clouds of glass at the intruders below. The tiny shards ripped through cloth and armor, shredding everything they touched. Men screamed as they tried to run, but shards flew in through their mouths and into their airways. Blood filled their lungs as they slowly drowned from the lack of oxygen. Naruto felt alive… With this power, he could kill all of his enemies and save the world before the war even started. Nothing could stop him...

 _I believe in you!_

His eyes widened. Images of the praying girl flashed through his mind as he fell to his knees covered in blood. The glass shards shattered to dust and floated off with the wind.

What _have I done…_

 **"Naruto!"**

 _Kurama…?_

 **"Are you sane now?** **It's unlike you to lose control like that**

Naruto blinked in confusion. One moment he was watching the Prayer-girl, and the next he was kneeling in a pool of blood. Did he kill her…? No. Something in the blonde told him that she was still alive, but barely. _Kurama what happened? I remember watching that girl and then soldiers attacked, where are they?_ The tailed beast sighed.

 **"You killed them."**

 _I what…_

 **"You killed everyone. Even the innocents."** Naruto sat in silence. He singlehandedly slaughtered the innocent worshippers. At this point he was no better than Obito. The blonde wanted to jump into the chasm and hopefully die, but he felt a strong urge in his mind to get up.

 _Help me!_

Naruto screamed in pain as he immediately fell to his knees. Kurama barked in panic, **"What's wrong!?"**

"I don't know! It hurts so much I can't even think straight, dammit!" He shut his eyes in pain before a red line shot through the darkness and drew a visual path that snaked along the floor. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto slowly rose to his feet, clutching his head. The map began to disappear.

" **Brat! What are you doing! Don't move! I might be able to—"** An invisible force silenced the nine-tailed fox and shoved him against a wall in Naruto's mind. The map slowly reappeared.

"I don't know Kurama! There's a path that I need to follow!" Said fox was too confused to respond. Naruto slowly dragged himself through the blood and gore before he passed through a smashed door, knees shaking the entire way. The pain grew tenfold as he drew closer to the end of the line. Suddenly, the pain vanished causing the sage to stumble at the sudden release of pressure. The battered body of a teenage girl laid at his feet. Her chestnut brown hair was caked with blood and bile. Looking around, Naruto spotted the remains of an older woman nearby. She was already dead. The blonde returned his attention to the dying girl before him. I _have to save her._

Kurama, having recovered from the invisible shock, tried to reason with the teen. **"Naruto, I know you feel guilty about what happened, but she's dead. There's nothing that you can do."** Naruto ignored him. The familiar tug in his mind said otherwise. He knew this girl was alive. She could be saved. Crouching down, Naruto turned her over and wiped the grime from her face. **"Is that…?"**

Despite the events that occurred, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he cradled her head.

" **She's holding something."** Held tightly between her arms was a long staff—a shakujo.

"Keep fighting, Prayer-girl."

Neither noticed her eyes slowly slip close.

 _ **•Sometime later•**_

 _Prayer-girl…_

Agnès woke with a start. _A_ _dream…?_ She took a moment to observe her surroundings. It seemed like she was lying in a bed on the top floor of an inn, if the angled ceiling was anything to go by. Various potions, bandages, and pills sat on a nightstand to her left and a wooden railing stood by the foot of her bed. Agnès heard unfamiliar voices arguing from the floor below.

"Come on old man, just one more day? That's all I need." An older voice huffed in mild irritation.

"Fine, but you better make it up with extra hours, boy."

The younger voice laughed, "Don't worry! I will!" A moment of silence passed before a cloaked figure jumped over the wooden railing and landed at the foot of her bed. She flinched.

 _An assassin!_ Only assassins possessed the dexterity to perform such feats. Agnès rarely left the temples due to the rising threat of anti-crystalism, and while she wasn't exactly a 'hermit,' the young vestal usually preferred to keep to herself. She decided to keep quiet. If they weren't with her, they were against her.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, flashing her a friendly smile.

She was thrown off by his attitude. He seemed too amiable to be an assassin. Agnès rolled off the bed and reached for a random potion. She smirked. _I'm not that easy._

"I can see right through you. It's useless to gain my trust. I know what you're here for. So let's cut the chase and get right to it, Mr. Assassin." The man leered down at her before he suddenly drew back laughing.

"You're pretty bold aren't 'cha. Respectable 'ttebayo." He walked around her bed before sitting on a chair in front of her. Agnès, careful to avoid direct eye contact, observed the young man. Blond hair, white coat, and sandals, he seemed more like a mage than an assassin.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." A likely story. "I found you at the temple."

 _Temple? What is he…_ "What? What are you talking about?" It was just a dream… wasn't it?

The blonde hung his head sighed as if he was expecting her reaction. "A group of soldiers attacked the temple." Time seemed to slow as the warmth drained from her body. _No…_ _There's no way…_

"You're lying. I find that unacceptable." This was a trick, it had to be. After all, a distressed target is an easier target to dispose of. He was trying to mess with her head. She shouldn't trust the words—

"Of a stranger?" Her eyes widened in fear. "Look into my eyes." The young vestal saw his eyes clearly for the very first time. They were a mysterious, yet beautiful shade of purple. The rings were hypnotizing… she felt a tug in the corner of her mind telling her to trust him.

 **"Kid, don't do this."**

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Kurama, I have to. She needs to know." Agnès blinked in confusion. _Kurama?_ The giant fox growled in frustration.

 **"But there are other ways to do this! Don't be foolish, what Itachi did was a mistake. One that you should not follow."**

"He died a hero."

 **"He murdered your friends. All he wanted was revenge, and what did he do when he got it?"**

"Sasuke had no one! So he turned to hatred." Drops of blood began to leak from Naruto's eyes, "She will have me, I will help her. She needs to see what happened."

 **"Kid don't…"**

Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Prayer-girl. Through their eyes, may you see the truth and only the truth in the actions of those men." Dropping the potion, Agnès collapsed.

"Tsukuyomi"

Hours of death and tortured flashed by in a second. Screams of fear and anguish filled her mind as she was killed and raped repeatedly: each death different from the last. She could do nothing to stop the endless cycle of death and rebirth. Despite a day of suffering, Agnès was able to catch pieces of conversation, but was too exhausted to care. She could feel her sanity slip with every death. Mimiko was it…? Death by the crystal. How ironic. Agnès laughed as shards tore through her body. She was a fool, _what sense is there in living if we all die._ She was useless, she couldn't help herself and no one would come and save her. This was just another death in the never ending tale of life. Everyone was dead and she had no friends. Her life was just another slip in time.

 _Prayer-girl…_

Agnès' blank eyes widened as a figure reached through the darkness and grasped her hand.

 _Don't give up._

A minute passed before she shot up crying. Shaking uncontrollably, Agnès lunged at the blonde and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto's chair fumbled with the sudden force. _This_ _is all wrong._ She should be dead. The Duchy attacked the temple and those bastards would never spare a vestal, especially one like her. It was like she relived her dream, but through the eyes of her fallen acolytes. And when she had lost hope, this assassin—no this saint had _saved_ her from death. He was the man who saved her from the endless cycle of torture and death. Agnès had always felt at peace around the crystals, and the feeling he gave her felt exactly like it. He cared for her like the crystals did, and he gave her purpose like the crystals did. In the vestal's broken mind: this saint _was_ the crystal. He was her crystal—her life—her _world_

"Prayer-girl, I—"

"Agnès." She whispered between sobs, her voice muffled by his shirt. The blonde looked down at the her in confusion. "My name is Agnès Oblige."

He smiled as best he could, "The name's Naruto! Nice to meet 'cha!" Agnès looked up from his chest and blushed.

 _Naruto..._

"By the way, could I have that staff? It's kinda important to me..."

"Un-unacceptable."

 _ **Caldis**_ _ **Region**_

Naruto and Agnès were in Eisenberg when news arrived of an earthquake near Caldisla, the capitol city of the Caldis Region. Eager to learn the effects the missing fire crystal had on the world, the two left for Caldisla upon Agnès' request. A week passed since then and Naruto found himself standing on top of a cliff leaning against his shakujo. Agnès stood in front of him, staring up at the night sky, silently praying for... something. He never understood religion. Still, whatever created this giant chasm below must have been pretty angry. Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when a boy smashed into him, sending both men tumbling to the ground. Roused by the sudden noise, Agnès turned around and gasped in horror.

"Naruto!" The brunette quickly scurried over to him in a panic and threw the younger male off her savior. He landed to the side groaning in pain. "Naruto! Are you unhurt? What happened?" Using his shakujo as a crutch, the young sage slowly rose to his feet while Agnès frantically searched his body for injuries. "Naruto, please speak to me." Naruto chuckled before patting her head. Agnès flushed red.

"Agnès relax. I'm fine 'ttebayo. I'm more worried about that kid over there." Said 'kid' slowly stood up, stumbling into a nearby tree. A tiny girl flew out from his pouch and landed in his hair and glared at Naruto.

"Hey! Watch where you're going moron! You almost killed Tiz!"

Naruto blinked in confusion and pointed to himself, "Me?"

Tiz sighed and dusted himself off, "Come on Airy. It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who ran into him. Besides, I'm not _that_ weak." Seemingly cowed, the fairy jumped off his head and floated over to Agnès.

"She's the woman we're looking for Tiz! The vestal of wind! May I present to you, Agnès Oblige!" The adventurer jumed before he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. Something she found unacceptable.

"Please Miss Vestal. My name is Tiz Arrior. I'm from the village of Norende. Everything was swallowed by this chasm and I'm the only one left. This crystal fairy, Airy, told me that you would could awaken the crystals to restore my village. Let me help you! Let me be your light!" Gazing into her eyes, Tiz was left breathless at the sight before him. Everything about her was perfect. Her chestnut brown hair complimented her soft hazel eyes. Her round face was completely remiss of any facial blemishes and a light pink dusted her cheeks. Tiz was embarrassed to admit it, but her chest was rather large as well.

"She's so beautiful..."

Tiz felt the vestal stiffen through his hands. Agnès didn't know what to do. She never enjoyed the company males as she didn't have many opportunities to converse with them. It seemed like Naruto was the only exception. Pulling her hands from his, Agnès stepped away from Tiz.

"Unacceptable. I need neither your compliments nor your help. I already have someone and this has nothing to do with you." She slowly turned to look at Naruto. Said blond was, once again, leaning against his shakujo and picking his nose.

"Cut the kid some slack Agnès. This seems important to him. Wouldn't you want to save your home if you had the chance?" The brunette's expression softened at his comment. He was right in a sense. "Besides, we don't have time to worry about that now." Naruto said as he straightened his back. "They're here." Before Agnès could respond, a deafening hum filled the chasm as a large shadow fell over the group. Tiz gazed up in awe.

"What is that thing...?" A large airship hung above them, flying in lazy circles.

Naruto flicked mucus from his finger, "The Eternian Sky Maids... or something. they've been following us for about a week. And I've gotta say. Their ship looks kinda stupid." As if angred by his insult, the Eternians moved in to attack. Sighing, Naruto knelt down as Agnès, carrying his shakujo, climbed onto his back like clockwork before he smashed a cannonball with his fist. "Let's go Tiz! Grab your fairy boy and make a run for it!" With that, he smiled and dashed into a nearby cave. Tiz shrugged and quickly followed. The older blonde seemed reliable.

"That stupid idiot called me a boy!"

"To be fairy, you do look like one."

"You know I hate puns..."

The trio plus one emerged from the cave and found themselves in a large open field. Before them stood a woman in white robes and a rather bulky monk. Naruto sighed, "Holly Whyte, we meet again, and I see you brought a new friend." Large, beefy and wearing a tank top tucked into tights, this man was probably a 'smash first think later' kind of guy.

The monk brought his fists together in a show of strength. "I am Barras Lehr! A man whose strength is matched by no other!"

Placing Agnès on the grass, Naruto grabbed his shakujo and lowered it at the man. "You there!" He growled. "Put some pants on! You can't call yourself a man with something like _that_."

The man's face flushed red. "Yeah? What gives ya the right to say that punk? I bet you're no bigger than a womp rat."

Naruto smirked as he loosened his pants, "You wanna bet?" Barras blushed and stepped closer to the blonde. Without warning, Naruto kneed the monk's testicles before a second Naruto shoved four fingers up his ass and launched him towards the moon. "Sennen Goroshi: Unexpected Colonoscopy!" A minute passed before Barras fell from the sky whimpering in pain.

"My virginity..."

The entire field was covered with a blanket of silence. Tiz gawked at his fellow blonde in shock . He could hardly believe what just happened. "What was that..." Naruto winked.

"My prescription for Erectile Dysfunction."

"That's disgusting." Tiz sighed. "Agnès how can you stand for this?" Hoping to see an angry vestal, Tiz turned to his left only to have his expectations instantly crushed. Fidgeting with her dress, a blushing Agnès fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"That's... That's completely unacceptable." She muttered between gasps of air.

Tiz flinched. "You're completely aroused!"

Holly growled in frustration. "I've had enough of this foolishness Naruto!" The white mage pointed her staff at Tiz. "We're here for the vestal of wind. If you hand her over, we'll let you live."

Agnès glared at the mage. "For what purpose?"

"Why to negotiate of course!"

 _That wench._ "Don't feed me with your foul lies, Eternian scum! Do you honestly expect me to believe you after your atrocities in Eisenberg?" Agnès was typically a reserved but very emotional person. Her actions and morals were often influenced by her emotions and could spiral out of control if left unchecked. She was especially susceptible to anger and struggled to calm herself during times of great stress. This was no different. The sight of a prominent Eternian sent her in a fit of fury and Agnès began to loose control. Summoning Naruto's shakujo to her side, the crazed teen rushed at the mage giggling. "All Eternians must die!" Holly stepped back in fear. What kind of psycho smilled at such a statement? Deragned happiness does _not_ follow a claim of genocide.

Tiz was shocked. "Agnès no!"

Naruto jumped into action. He grabbed Agnès by her waist and lifted her off the ground. She dropped the shakujo and began to flail wildly. "Release me! I must kill her! She will be brought to justice!"

The blonde flinched as she kicked him repeatedly. "I'm not letting go Agnès! Don't follow the path of revenge. It will only destroy you!"

Agnès looked up to curse him. "If you're against justice, then you're against me! Those who oppose justice are evil!" Blinded by her anger, Agnès repeatedly bit into Naruto's arm, tearing away a small piece of flesh with every bite. "I thought you were different! I hate you! I hope—I hope you die!"

Naruto winced. Her words stung, but he couldn't let her go. As long as Agnès lived, he believed that she would find a way around her hatred. He would have to bear her feelings until that day arrived. "I'm not letting you go, Agnès!"

Things weren't looking good, and Tiz knew that. With Naruto occupied with Agnès, he was the only person who could fight Holy and he was scared. Tiz was only an adventurer. He couldn't possibly take on a mage and come out alive. Unable to gather the strength to move his body, Tiz stood paralyzed with fear. _Somebody_ _help me!_

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Tiz, his eyes dripping with blood. "Don't worry Tiz, no one will die here tonight!" He said before returning his gaze to Holly. "Not on my watch." Tiz watched in astonishment as Holly suddenly dropped like a sack of potatoes. He sighed with relief. Agnès however, remained unsatisfied.

"Kill her! She will face justice!" Her screaming was interrupted when she was roughly thrown to the ground. Fed up with her attitude, Naruto crouched down and slapped her twice across the face.

"Get a grip Agnès!" The shock from both impacts pulled the girl from her trance. Confused, the vestal glanced up at his pulsating eyes before noticing the chunks of flesh missing from his arm. Raising a trembling hand to the series of wounds, memories of her recent outburst flashed through her mind. Naruto suddenly rose to his feet before she could reach him. Agnès gazed at his intimidating figure, looming over her against the moon. He gazed down at her with a look of disappointment.

 _Disappointment._

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as Naruto swiftly turned around and walked over to Holy. Agnès scurried to her feet before tripping over her dress. "Naruto, wait I—" The blonde ignored her and continued to approach the downed mage. He bent down and threw the white woman over his shoulder. "Tiz, I trust you to guide her to the inn. I'll meet you there."

Tiz waved his arms in denial, "What? but I can't even fight!" The sage threw him a tiny pendant in the shape of an emerald. "What is this?"

"It's Barras' monk asterisk. I can't always protect you Tiz. Use it well." With that, Naruto walked away.

"Naruto wait I don't know how to use this!"

"You will learn."

Agnès could only watch through tears as her savior vanished behind a line of trees.

A day passed without a single sign of Naruto and Tiz began to worry. Agnès had been silent the entire trip to Caldisla. She remained cold and disconnected since the night he left and it was very unsettling. Throughout the night, Agnès would grasp Naruto's staff and start wimpering. When they finally arrived at the capitol city, Tiz and Agnès were stopped and questioned by a guard. Apparently the Eternian army had invaded the city while they were away and set the town ablaze when the general learned of Agnès' absence.

"Yeah, that dark mage would have burned down the whole city if it weren't for that blonde kid."

Agnès brightened at the notion of a blonde savior. She rushed forward and grabbed the guards shirt. "Wh-what did he look like?"

"I-it was a she...? But she was captured by a cloaked man. Apparently she went rogue and turned on her general. The man saved her." Agnès began to throtle the man back and forth.

"Where are they?!"

"Ru-rumor says that th-th-they're at the inn!Please let go..." She dropped him before dashing for the inn. Tiz apologized to the guards and followed behind meekly.

Naruto smiled down at the blonde girl whom he tied to a chair. She glared defiantly up at the sage while she fought to contain her blush. Next to them stood a wooden table and a bowl full of chocolate cinnamon porridge. Her eyes quickly flicked to the steaming bowl as drool slowly leaked from her opened mouth and onto her lap "Aren't you going to feed me?!"

Naruto laughed as he winked at the girl causing her blush to grow. "Remember the deal. One spoonful of porridge for every question you answer."

The blonde girl growled in frustration. "Mrgrgr... Fine! Ask your stupid questions!"

"First up." He said waving a spoonful of porridge in her face. "What's your name?"

The girl followed the spoon with her eyes. "Edea Lee, now feed me!" The older blonde moved the spoon closer to her mouth.

"Say 'ahhhn'..."

Edea flinched, "Screw that!" and leaned forward to capture the porridge with her mouth. The teenage girl groaned with satisfaction. She felt conflicted. It was her heaven in hell.

"Okay next question!" Naruto said, dipping the spoon back into the bowl, "Don't you find me attractive?"

Edea was too preoccupied with the porridge to catch what he said. "Mhmm..."

"Good! Sorry to say, but I've only known you for a five hours. Come again in a few months."

It took Edea a minute to process what he had said. She flushed completely red. "You blockhead! I swear to—" She was cut off when Naruto shoved a spoon into her mouth.

"Unimportant! Next, join me in taking down that dark mage!"

The Eternian tried to flail about in her chair. "That one isn't even a question!"

Naruto reached up with his right leg and planted it on top of the chair's back, holding her in place. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "That's right..." before he pulled back to enjoy her flustered features. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. The older blinde's face was so close. _Is... is he going to kiss me...?_ Edea closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. _I can't believe I'm giving my first to a stranger..._ a moment passed before she heard hysteric laughter. She opened her eyes to see Naruto rolling on the floor laughing.

He managed to speak between bouts of laughter. "You should have seen your face!" He wheezed, "You were _so_ ready for a kiss!"

Edea's face couldn't blush darker than it was now. She growled in anger. "Mrgrgr... you block head!"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed the spoon from the bowl. "Alright, alright here." He slowly moved the spoon closer to her mouth. A few seconds passed and Naruto was still inching the spoon closer to her. Irritated, Edea snapped.

"Stop teasing me and put it in already!" At that moment, the wooden doors of the inn were thrown open as a blur smashed into Naruto's back. Losing his balance on Edea's chair, the blonde fell forward and pushed the chair back. Edea struck the table causing the porridge to fall over her head. "Oh crystals, it burns!"

Naruto groaned as he rolled over on to his back. Above him stood a smiling Agnès. She bent over, grabbed his shirt, and lifted him off the ground. A respectable feat, considering the height difference between the two. "Naruto... so this is where you were. You left me and ran off with another girl. You never fed me...That's unacceptable... You musn't cheat Naruto..." Naruto knew that the wind vestal held certain feelings for him and while he had since grown used to Agnès' constant desire for his attention, this was on a whole new level. He would never forget the blank look in her eyes.

"Wait, wait Agnès, what are you doing—" His sentence was cut short by a scream of pain.

Tiz watched in horror as the vestal proceeded to mercilessly beat his fellow blonde. Airy could only sigh as she watched Naruto and Edea squirm in pain. It almost wasn't worth it. Almost.

"My eyes! Naruto you idiot!"

Blood.

Screams.

And _a lot_ of porridge.


	3. Notice!

**Sorry quick note! This isn't an update, but don't worry. I have about half of the third chapter already written. But I will be releasing the third chapter along with revisions to the first and second chapters. I expect to finish chapter three by the start of next week. Chapters one and two will probably take two days each to edit. For those who want a more accurate timeline, please follow me in Twitter @BravelyHungry. I will take messages, comments, and anything you might want to ask. Thanks for the support and patience! I will see you soon.**


End file.
